newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Salnax
Archive 0: November 2009 to March 2010 The Good News page As you will see, starting from your good effort, we have established a solid dialogue with our "Official Critic". I do believe that NO admin associated with NG anywhere is as nice, patient and boringly polite/friendly as we are and I really believe we are the better for it. Its no fun attacking people who give such boring responses and we just don't make many enemies. This guy might actually be useful. http://ngrevieweater.newgrounds.com/news/post/448986 Icedragon64 22:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) @@@@@ As I predicted, he just sent me a useful PM telling me all about what Mods can do. Icedragon64 11:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Genre Please do. It doesn't mean anything to me, but I get the idea! Icedragon64 12:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thinking about it, maybe we need more genres and more should be said about the genres- A list page maybe, with brief description and top examples. I don't know anything about genres myself. I came back after a long time away to find genres in the box on the left of a sub and I have paid no attention to it. Icedragon64 15:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) NG Calendar Would you like to make a page for it? We could put links on the relevent pages here to connect. Is there such a thing somewhere on NG? It could become quite popular if we sell it well. Icedragon64 13:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Spaintendo I note our new rising star. Jeez, I just took a look at his profile, Deity whistle and 21K medals in 8 months. Hmmm he could be sad enough to be really good for us! Icedragon64 02:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I propose that we put in Wade Fulp for April. I note the the FA template is supposed to go on the TALK page, but no-one will see it there, so I think we should do as we have done for the time being. Also, I think NO votes should be allowed, with reasons why. Do you want to propose the next Page- maybe your best Game page? Then we can ask HibKaz to choose a page and so on through the Admin and key editors to involve them. Icedragon64 19:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My dream One day... You and I will have an idea, we will set our minions in motion and they will do the dirty work. We will put up the monthly project and the pages will come streaming in and our lower admin minions will check it (we will just look in on Deletion nominations), others will rush to improve new pages and put in all the pix. Then for every person for whom a page is created (and kept) someone will scour the BBS and elsewhere on the internet to find out interesting things to put in with it. Anyone who has any questions will automatically come to the wikiG for answers and the staff will consult us on what the world thinks and what is important on NG. You will be offered a job on NG, of course. THEN someone will produce WikiG in other languages and we will smile, nod sagely and the world will be good. Oh well... Icedragon64 22:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) De- mod? Do we know why poeple get demodded? Is this page-worthy info if we get it? Icedragon64 23:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) BBS stats Read this link sent to me from Our Critic. I am sure we can use this info somewhere. Also, read on down the page to find something amusing. How did he send me the exact post address? Icedragon64 10:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Site Affiliate? What is it and do we want to be one? Icedragon64 12:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????????? Stats I imagine you have already been . It certainly shows how much we have boosted the site. Our Jan and March far outweigh any other months in wikiG's history including their first month of creating the site. I didn't realise til I looked at the stats you showed me, how big a thing NG is- over 1 in every 1000 hits in the world are NG- wow. that then tells me how big a thing we are doing. Sobering, but good ;) Icedragon64 01:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) We made it! 40 Games Pages!. I will try to make at least one more in these last few days- we can crash through your target and roll on a little. Goodnight! Icedragon64 02:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Flash Games- Salnax! by putting the cat Flash Games onto the side bar you have made your own page appear with it. Amusing, but not very modest! ;) --Icedragon64 20:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lets work it out, then. Obviously it has something to do with the fact that you have your page in the Cat of Games. How are the titles on that sidebar selected? Are they on some kind of popularity, or did you select them? I have no idea how the sidebars work. --Icedragon64 00:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) So there you are then. You are more popular than most games on NG! How nice. So long as you have that Flash Games cat on your page, your name will be there. Simples. --Icedragon64 00:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have asked Fire to do it. Thats what Gods are for! Icedragon64 00:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Medals I have started a simple page about medals and asked Spaint to work with you on it, leaving a list of suggestions on the Talk page. It seems obvious that we should get into medals because I think it is something people will have questions about and I think we can find interesting things to say. I leave it to you guys, its not my scene! --Icedragon64 20:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG Fire is back- and editing! I PMed Fire on NG a little while ago and invited him to come see us- wow! Icedragon64 00:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) wtf reset? I made a few adjustments to the Main Page bit about the Themes- I thought it didn't look to good for you to congratulate yourself, for example- and the poll has reset to zero?! I know the numbers were there just before because I was studying them. Do we revert the edit? --Icedragon64 11:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) List of Themes? Where is you list of possible monthly themes? Icedragon64 13:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning Post Maybe you could post a warning in General that various pages of Ex-mods will soon be deleted, since mods are Notable and ex-mods are not, unless they are Notable for something other than having been a Mod. I did the last General one and I think we should spread it out a bit. Icedragon64 23:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) that template! I had forgotten the "crap" template- what fun to use it! Icedragon64 00:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thx ;D I'd like to thank you for the help with Fear of a Blank Wiki. I really apprecitate it. :) I will help Wikigrounds as much as I can. - Tucker L., a.k.a. The Razor Edge -- Razor is useful and appreciative, so if you felt like tinkering with his site some more and maybe setting up a few bells and whistles for him, it would probably do us good. Maybe a couple of sidebar gadgets? Icedragon64 23:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) sprite You might like to make a page about Sprites. I don't know exactly what one is or how you use them, but we talk about them often enough. I think this could build into something useful and interesting. Icedragon64 00:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PS, Welcome back- best of luck in the exams! Lock Legion In response to a recent sub by Leaf Lock calling on all Locks to reafirm their Lockiness and submit, I contacted him and invited the Locks to sort out their page. This, they have been doing, as no doubt you have noticed. Since I already have a dialogue with Winchester Lock, who is Notable and good, I decided to give them a big boost, by creating a Wikia for them. Wikilock. Please go there and do some Salnax magic for us- this could be a breakthrough in crew connections. A "Key" (sorry, pun intended) list of wishes would be: * Import some Templates we use * Soup up the side bar, esp the one for Top Users ( you know you want to be on it anyway!) * Import a few pix I propose to invite them to get to it as soon as we have it looking OK and ready with the first few pages as good examples. I want it to look like it has answers to questions, but has their own stamp on it a bit, like Clock Wikia, with a bit of info we would not want, such as Key Admins on their site and maybe info on Lock subs elsewhere. I don't want us to spend too long on it; I want to see this as a means to our good. Icedragon64 01:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ---I have this reply from LeafLock: "on behalf of the legion, i'd like to first of all extend my gratitude for your efforts in bringing our own wiki to life. with the upcoming lock day, we have plans for a site redesign of our own site, and some of our members have expressed real interest in developing a wiki as a sort of history/current affairs deal. i have passed the site along to the other locks and we have several members who are willing to expand the pages once they have completed their own projects for lockday. once again, thank you very much ( i also appreciate having my own page :3)" BFK The King cat must be Big Fuzzy Kitten, since it is portrayed as having the memories of why it started spamming the Portal and BFK is the founder of the KK (who may perhaps be Notable? or should I day notorious?) Icedragon64 13:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) bureaucrat You are now bureaucrat here and on Wikilock. Thanks for coming with me on this exciting journey! We have really made a massive difference and I am sure these wikis will go from strength to strength. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 08:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The next steps 1. Could you please do your stuff on the Lock wiki, now I made you POWERFUL? I will create just one more page there- a flattering page for LeafLock, then when I have put in a couple more pix and a few templates, I will invite Leaf and Winchester to join in, then hopefully we can step back. I plan to offload their huge list of Locks off our site when theirs is going, by agreeing a definition of semi-notable for listing on our Lock page and theirs. --- I have PM'ed Leaf and Win. 2. I am tinkering with Crews, as you know, but stashing ideas, links and plans away ready for the Theme month. I still can't remember where you had that list of planned Themes/months, can you give me the link? --- I will study it and give you my thoughts on proceeding this year. 3. I will try and persuade HK to step into the Mod theme in the last few days of this month. Shall we ask Spaintendo to write the End of month/beginning of month thing on the main page and the thread? 4. I accidentally X'ed my Sidebar list of Top Contributors. How do I get it back? I use it to go to people all the time. --- I found it in Widgets. In time, the active team will all be on it. It is the first 7 highest edit count. Icedragon64 00:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hibiscus Kazeneko and the Mods I PM'ed her asking her to do Mod work- she replied with the following: "Ah, thanks for notifying me. I ought to mention this (if no one has before), but the admin template needs a little work. It tends to stick out over other lines and text on the pages on which it's implemented, plus some of its links are obsolete. Maybe you should get in touch with whoever designed the template and see if the bugs can be ironed out; I don't want to add it and then have to gut the page in order to replace it. I can fix up other parts of the mod pages with ease, however..." Which she is proceeding to do as you can see. Can you please talk to her and fix up the template some time. I am going to join in a little more with the final push on Mods. Icedragon64 23:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Internet Memes wiki is pretty crap. I made a couple of links and left a message with some London guy. Icedragon64 00:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Final Mods I'm tired and I need to go to bed. I guess you or I really did the most this month, though Fire, Spain and Hib Kaz joined in quite a bit. If you don't mind, I think we should go ahead and give it to HK as I proposed anyway, she did improve a number of pages and it would be good to spread it around. I won't be on until sat, sun or mon, so I will ask Spaintendo to write the Posts on our Thread and can you do the other month change things: *New Monthly theme announcements *remove old template and put in new ones *Final Proofread of Wades page and swap the Featured Article *Record and change the survey to whatever you like -suggestion, which of these wikis are you most interested in? That should fulfill part of your proposal and get people to go there. *Record HK as winner and I will return to proof read everything soon. Thanks, Icedragon64 23:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hah! Tetris There is a game I know something about after all. The best. Do take a look at my edits of T E T R I S ' D: The Game, it may inspire you. We should always say a little about the original game, its classy and interesting, and we must not assume that the reader knows the game anyway. Icedragon64 23:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Gaps Are you saying that you don't see a gap of about 20 lines between the title of the section Presentation and the text of it? Incdis says he doesn't but I see this on a mumber of our pages. Icedragon64 20:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, no thats not how I see it :( Icedragon64 00:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikilock I am kinda busy at Wikilock. Our Winchestershire went onto their forums and asked them to get started on it. They are now suddenly up to 45 pages! The pages are very empty- almost entirely about a string of recent locks - vanity and gestures for their friends, I presume, but one or two Locks are coming to the fore. Within a few days I will be able to hand it mostly over to a few key Locks (excuse the pun!) I see you are working hard at the Games. Keep it up! Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 56 pages and out We have stacked up the pages on Wikilock. However, this is mostly becuase the Locks have been writing their own vanity pages for obscure people with nothing on the page but pictures, which is amusingly like the Clock wiki. Since nobody is interested in my ideas about making the pages Notable or interesting, I am leaving them to it for the time being. I see that in my 'absence' you and Spain have smashed our target for the month already. Do we want a page about This video game parody? It doesn't quite have the required 500 K views on NG, but is in 3 collections and has millions of views elsewhere. We could import the page from Wikilock. Icedragon64 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) award Yes, I put a lot of work into it. He only just told me that he added me to his award-winning version of our sub. I still think we could do better; do, please review it some time. It kinda fits with WikiG. Icedragon64 13:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Pix on Pages List Dammit. I tried to create a list of all pages which we could tick off for picks. I wanted it to be a list we could write next to each page as we went through, counting pix, to highlight those with none or one pic. Ideally it would be a list of Links to pages so you could just click on each and then come back and write the number. If you can make it some way, please do. I have made a start, just using Random Page and putting in a few pix. I see Spain is getting into it. I asked him to make this his month. Icedragon64 23:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nopix cat Thanks very much for this. However, what do we want the forum list for if we have the nice alphabetical Cat list? Icedragon64 15:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC)